bournefandomcom-20200213-history
Bourne films
The Bourne films are a series of five films and one television special that attempt to adapt Robert Ludlum's series of novels. Films Identity poster 01.jpg|[[The Bourne Identity (film)|'The Bourne Identity']]|link=The Bourne Identity (film) Supremacy poster 01.jpg|[[The Bourne Supremacy (film)|'The Bourne Supremacy']]|link=The Bourne Supremacy (film) Ultimatum poster 01.jpg|[[The Bourne Ultimatum (film)|'The Bourne Ultimatum']]|link=The Bourne Ultimatum (film) The Bourne Legacy Poster.jpg|[[The Bourne Legacy (film)|'The Bourne Legacy']]|link=The Bourne Legacy (film) Jason-bourne-poster-A.jpg|[[Jason Bourne (film)|'Jason Bourne']]|link=Jason Bourne (film) There are five entries in the Bourne film series, consisting of the first trilogy, and two sequels. The first trilogy, The Bourne Identity, The Bourne Supremacy, The Bourne Ultimatum feature Jason Bourne (Matt Damon) as the starring character. The trilogy also shares the same names as the first three novels in the series, though only the first film, The Bourne Identity, is based (though somewhat loosely) on a novel in the series. The following two films are related in title only. The fourth film, The Bourne Legacy, follows a different starring character, Aaron Cross. Like The Bourne Supremacy and Ultimatum, the film is connected to the novel in name only. The fifth and most recent film, Jason Bourne, again stars Matt Damon, and is the only film without a title shared with a novel. ''The Bourne Identity'' A man (Matt Damon) is found floating in the Mediterranean Sea with two gunshot wounds in his back and a device with the number of a Swiss safe deposit box embedded in his hip. Upon reaching shore, the man assumes the name Jason Bourne after finding a passport under the name in the safe deposit box, along with other international passports, large amounts of assorted currencies, and a gun. He subsequently attempts to discover his true identity while countering attempts on his life by CIA assassins, eventually realizing that he is one such assassin who failed to complete his most recent mission. Bourne breaks his connections to the CIA and unites with Marie Kreutz (Franka Potente), a woman who helped him learn about his most recent actions prior to his memory loss. Bourne's conflict with the CIA reaches a climax when he takes the fight to their doorstep. ''The Bourne Supremacy'' Some two years after learning that he is a trained assassin and breaking his connections with the CIA, Jason Bourne (Matt Damon) is framed for a crime connected to one of his past missions. A subsequent attempt on his life results in Marie's death, so he decides to take revenge by hunting down those responsible for her death and his forgotten past, thinking that the CIA is hunting him again. Bourne discovers that Ward Abbott (Brian Cox), one of the men who oversaw Operation Treadstone, the program which trained Bourne to be an assassin, stole millions of dollars from the CIA. Abbott meant to implicate Bourne in the theft with the frame-up, which would have led the CIA on a wild goose chase had Bourne been killed as intended. Bourne exposes Abbott to Pamela Landy (Joan Allen), the CIA officer in charge of finding Bourne, and Abbott commits suicide. During a long car chase with Bourne, the Russian agent who was paid to kill him and was responsible for Marie's death is killed, and Bourne goes into hiding. ''The Bourne Ultimatum'' After six weeks of disconnection from his job, Jason Bourne (Matt Damon) learns that a British journalist has been investigating his past and contacts him to find out who his source is. Bourne is subsequently targeted by Operation Blackbriar, an upgraded Operation Treadstone, which has also taken note of the investigation. Believing that Bourne is a threat and is seeking revenge, Blackbriar's director Noah Vosen (David Strathairn) begins a new hunt for Bourne. Bourne manages to take classified documents proving that Blackbriar has targeted U.S. citizens; he is aided by Pamela Landy, who disagreed with Vosen from the beginning and does not support Blackbriar's existence, and former Treadstone logistics technician Nicky Parsons (Julia Stiles). She may have had romantic feelings for Bourne before his final mission and resultant amnesia. Bourne finally comes face to face with the person who oversaw his behavioral modification as the first Treadstone operative some years earlier, memories of which resurface. Those responsible for Treadstone and Blackbriar are exposed, and Bourne goes underground. ''The Bourne Legacy'' Aaron Cross (Jeremy Renner) is a member of Operation Outcome, a United States Department of Defense black ops program which enhances the physical and mental abilities of field operatives through pills referred to as "chems". Cross, deployed to Alaska for a training assignment, traverses rugged terrain to reach a cabin operated by an exiled Outcome operative. Meanwhile, Jason Bourne (Matt Damon) has exposed the Blackbriar and Treadstone programs in public, leading the FBI and the Senate Select Committee on Intelligence to investigate those involved. Retired Air Force Colonel Eric Byer (Edward Norton), who is responsible for overseeing the Beta program from which the CIA's Treadstone and Blackbriar were developed, decides to end Outcome and kill its agents. Cross manages to survive several attempts on his life and seeks a way to get more chems, as his have run out. Cross eventually comes upon Dr. Marta Shearing (Rachel Weisz), his last link to gain more chems. He discovers she has no pills but that his physical enhancements have actually "viraled-out" and are now genetically permanent, so he no longer needs those. He reveals to her that without the help of the mental enhancements, he possesses a well below average IQ. To avoid this mental regression, and the operatives hunting them, the two travel to a factory in Manila and with Shearing's help, Cross survives the possibly fatal process of "viraling-out" of his dependency of the remaining mental enhancing pills. They evade the Manila police and an operative from the new LARX program, and successfully escape from the Philippines on a junk ship. ''Jason Bourne'' Universal confirmed at a media conference in Los Angeles, California, that they have plans to release more Bourne films, despite Legacy being given mixed reviews by critics. In a December 2012 interview, Matt Damon has revealed that he and Paul Greengrass are interested in returning for the next film. On November 8, 2013, Deadline reported that the fifth installment in the franchise will feature Renner's Cross, with Justin Lin directing. Andrew Baldwin was attached for the film's screenplay writing. On September 15, 2014, it was announced that Damon and Greengrass will indeed return for the next Bourne film, taking the release date, with Renner returning as Cross in a separate film, at a later date. In November 2014, Damon confirmed that he and Greengrass will return with a script from themselves and film editor Christopher Rouse. On May 23, 2015, Deadline reported that Alicia Vikander is in talks to star with Damon in the fifth film. In June 2015, Variety reported that Stiles will reprise her role as Nicky Parsons and Viggo Mortensen is in talks to appear in the film as an assassin who's tracking down Bourne. Deadline reported that Vikander is confirmed to appear in the film. On July 28, 2015, Tommy Lee Jones was cast in a role in the fifth film. On September 1, 2015, Variety reported that French actor Vincent Cassel is cast as the film's villain. Producer Frank Marshall confirmed principal photography for the new film had commenced on September 8, 2015. The film was released on July 16, 2016. Television The Bourne Identity This telemovie was released in 1988. It more closely follows the novel The Bourne Identity by Robert Ludlum than the feature film does. Category:Films